


Come back to bed, Sergeant

by FrimReaper



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Also Dimitri better be in Blackout along with Viktor and everyone else, Chernov is mentioned only btw, I love these two so much you have no idea, I wanted to write something cute :D, M/M, Viktor was so affectionate to Dimitri like come on Treyarch they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrimReaper/pseuds/FrimReaper
Summary: As the war rages on, two comrades find comfort in one another.





	Come back to bed, Sergeant

As night changed to morning in Germany, the sun began to rise. And with that, people on two side of conflict began to rise as well.

Viktor Reznov opened his eyes, looking around at the bedroom he managed to find the night before. He was lucky to find this place, as he didn't want to sleep in another uncomfortable location. He then turned his attention to the window, sighing as he saw that the sun was just peeking out from the horizon. It was moments like these that he loved yet dreaded the most, as he knew that he would return to killing Nazis for the sake of Mother Russia. At least he would he fighting alongside his comrades, especially Dimitri Petrenko. 

Speaking of which, the young private was asleep at Viktor's side, hugging him close with his face buried into the side of his neck. Viktor couldn't help but smile at the sight, admiring how peaceful he looked in slumber. Dimitri looked determined but exhausted when he was awake, but Viktor knew that the young man always overworked himself in combat. Seeing him so peaceful was a treat to Viktor, so much so that he felt his heart flutter as Dimitri shifted and nuzzled himself closer to him.

Viktor knew that Dimitri had feelings for him, as he couldn't ignore the way the young man looked at him with such love and affection in his eyes, and how he carried out each of his orders without hesitation. Viktor quickly realized that he felt the same, as Chernov pointed out to him that he was very affectionate to Dimitri and no one else. At the time, Viktor brushed off Chernov's observation and reprimanded him for suggesting such a thing, but deep down both men knew that what Chernov said was the truth. Viktor was then snapped out of his thoughts as Dimitri hugged him tight, which made him sigh happily and smile.

Alas, Viktor knew that this moment couldn't last forever, no matter how much he wanted it to. There was a war to win, and Viktor and Dimitri were part of it. However, Viktor couldn't bring himself to wake up Dimitri, so he slowly maneuvered himself out of the young private's grasp. He quietly sat up and reached over to grab his boots, quietly putting them on. He then felt the bed shift behind him, letting him know that Dimitri was now awake. 

“Sergeant Reznov?” Dimitri asked quietly, rubbing his eyes. Viktor turned to look at the younger man, who was shirtless and stretching his arms. He couldn't help but trail his eyes over Dimitri's bare chest, admiring his shape. “I hope I didn't wake you, Dimitri. I was hoping that you would get some more rest,” Viktor responded, turning back to grab his coat. “Come back to bed, Sergeant. The war will go on with or without us,” Dimitri said quietly, resting his hand on Viktor's shoulder. 

Viktor let out a sigh, knowing that he was right. The war would go on, as the numerous fallen comrades have proven it. He placed his coat back down and took off his boots, then laid back down on the bed and wrapped himself in the blanket, moving over so that Dimitri was in his arms once again. Dimitri hummed quietly and cuddled up to Viktor, happy that fate had allowed him to relax, even if for one morning.

“Five more minutes, Dimitri, then we need to get up and meet up with our comrades.”

“I know, Sergeant.”

“Dimitri?”

“Yes, Sergeant?”

“I love you.”

Dimitri smiled and kissed Viktor's forehead. 

“I love you too, Viktor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor and Dimitri are so cute together omg
> 
> I could write like a 50 page essay on their affection and devotion to one another


End file.
